One of the fastest growing areas of communications technology is related to automobile network solutions. Almost all new American cars will come equipped with some level of telematics service, and with the increasing number and variety of these services, demands on telematics service call centers have also grown. Consequently, vehicle owners (i.e. telematics subscribers) may sell their old telematics equipped vehicles to buy new telematics equipped vehicles.
A telematics unit installed in a vehicle contains a cellular device to allow a telematics subscriber to communicate across a wireless network. Telematics subscribers and providers would like the subscriber's telematics cellular number to remain unchanged when buying a new vehicle with a different telematics unit.